<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fool's paradise by latsaluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509971">fool's paradise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/latsaluv/pseuds/latsaluv'>latsaluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29509971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/latsaluv/pseuds/latsaluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She draws her body back and she regrets it. Maybe some other time. I can always say it at some other day. But she has to. Nayeon looks down to her with a crease on her forehead and a pouty how dare you leave me hug-less? Jeongyeon gathers up the courage, counting backwards starting from six. She has to say it before she reaches zero. </p><p>Jeongyeon finishes before she comes to three. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fool's paradise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon!”</p><p>A soft hum is the only response from the person in question. Jeongyeon had her eyes carefully skimming all the words she had typed, her right hand resting on the mouse, looking for any possible mistakes. Jeongyeon rubs her left eye under her spectacles after she completes reading it. She amends all her mistakes but still feels to read the whole document again. Her posture has slackened after hours of staying in front of the screen and her eyes feel droopy and she can just rest her eyes for a minute if she wants. </p><p>She feels her fingers relax on the keyboard. Her jaw automatically un-tightens itself. This chair is probably not the best choice to rest her eyes for a minute. But she does it anyway. </p><p>She feels the white screen glaring at her even after her eyelids are fully shut. She's starting to the ache in her back as she exhales; all the tightened muscles finally relaxing. </p><p> And then there is the warmth on her lap, the light stops irritating her, her forehead touching something warm. </p><p>For a moment, she thinks its the study table. But she does not remember putting her head down. Maybe she’s getting a fever? And when, she opens her eyes and pulls her head up, she sees the love of her life, fondly looking at her, hair all tousled up. </p><p>When did she get up from the bed ? The very comfy king sized bed with the extra snugly pillows they bought because Jeongyeon still complains about how less of space she gets. </p><p>Nuzzling her nose in Nayeon's collarbone, wrapping her arms carefully on her waist with both the index fingers squeezing the identical dimples just above her hip, she comes to the conclusion with a smile fighting to form on her face that no big of a bed can stop Nayeon from clinging onto her. </p><p>She drowsily returns back the smile, my human pillow, Nayeon’s hands cross behind her neck, her fingertips pressing light pressure on her cervical bone, trailing up towards her nape and repeat. She releases a deep sigh of relief, feeling at how the muscles relax, in turn relaxing her. </p><p>Jeongyeon wraps her arms on Nayeon’s waist and her head on her heart, the thrumming lulling her to sleep. </p><p>She’s never felt this in her life. This feeling which can only be described as Nayeon. </p><p>Im Nayeon, herself is a feeling which is indescribable. With warmth cocooning her whole body, Nayeon’s hand now untangling her tousled locks at the back of her head. She feels it. There is an inevitable urge to say it. If she doesn’t say it now, she’ll never say it. This. What she is feeling right now. </p><p>Jeongyeon knows there won’t be any rejection. They’ve said it numerous times to each other. She didn’t ever think someone would’ve opened this part of hers where she could show her all vulnerabilities. </p><p>She draws her body back and she regrets it. Maybe some other time. I can always say it at some other day. But she has to. Nayeon looks down to her with a crease on her forehead and a pouty how dare you leave me hug-less ?Jeongyeon gathers up the courage, counting backwards starting from six. She has to say it before she reaches zero. </p><p>Jeongyeon finishes before she comes to three. </p><p>“I don’t say it often, but I’m so thankful that we met. I really don’t know how I was living before I met you. You know things about me that no one ever wished to indulge into. And I’m so so happy right now. Before I used to think, is love really what people say? It used to feel so overrated. But this, love, it’s different for everyone. "</p><p>"I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i really don't know what i wrote. maybe i'll continue this. maybe not. hehe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>